Tome of Trouble
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Hoi has a brilliant idea to raise himself some money. Stealing from a library shouldn't be too difficult, right? Includes Alhazred from SV.
1. Chapter 1

**Tome of Trouble**

A/N: Don't ask where this come from. It suddenly popped in my mind when I replayed Suikoden 2, and recruited Hoi some while ago. Slight references to S V.

"As I said, once again, I'm not a thief!"

"Sorry, sir, but we're here to guard against anyone suspicious."

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THAT ALHAZRED, THE LEGENDARY TOME COLLECTOR IS COMING?"

"Not even a word, sir. "

Hoi watched the battle from the window, grinned. It became more interesting each times a sentence is exchanged. The young soldier remains composed while the older guy looked like a bomb waiting to explode. He has been sitting for an hour, totally forgetting his original intention to eat.

The old man introduced himself as 'Alhazrt' or whatever, he forgot, and a legendary tome collector. He honestly doesn't know what make tons of old books so interesting, for that old man tried so hard. His appearance is odd. He assumed that's why the guards decided to interrogate him.

"How dare you to label me with some lowlife thugs?"

"Okay, I'm bored, old man. Just say, what do you want in this castle?"

"I see youngsters nowadays have no respect at all to the elder." He sighed.

"Anyway, is your leader present? I seek for old books, rare tomes, and manuscripts. If you happen to have one here, let me buy it, no worry for the prices. I will pay just how much you want."

Hoi's jaw dropped at the end of his sentences. _I will pay just how much you want_. It danced in his mind merrily. He never expect those boring bundles of rotten papers are equal to _a luxury life_. He pressed his ear against the window pane, hoping to hear more.

"No. Lord Riou was going out two hours ago. Books? I don't think we have anything aside of those ordinaries in the library. Not that I visit it often, too." He scratched the back of his head. Alhazred's smile rose." So you _did_ have a library here. Tell me, who's in charge?" his eye pierced through his frail glasses. "I guess it's Emilia… but I really don't think she will sell any of her books to anyone…"

He doesn't hear the rest, as the old man whispered something in joy. It's good enough for Hoi. Now, wasn't Riou just welcomed the librarian girl to the army? And the rumors floating around said he collected several books he stumbled into?

Great. Right when he thought of a way to pay his meal to Leona. She could be really scary if she finds any tab overdue. He flinched as he remembered the last time he was caught. He ran outside. Ever since they build a library, he never considers to pay a visit. Afterall, he never has any concern to books, until now.

***********************************

"I won't go for long. Watch the library for me, remember, no one allowed to the back chamber except…"

"..The authorities. Understood, Ma'am. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you."

Emilia left the library with a dozen of books in her clutches. Usually she would spend her day in the library, and wouldn't bother to go out since Leona's subordinates would fetch her lunch. However, there was constants advice from both Nanami and their leader Lord Riou, that she needs to walk under the sunlight more often. She admits she likes it. Maybe even second after her love to books.

Lord Riou had handed her a series of old books when she joined. She took sweet time to read them, and currently still on the 365th page of "Arts of Trade". She planned to reindex the books when she has time. _This castle really need a librarian_, she smiled.

****************

"Where that soon-to-be gold hidden? Hoi looked up and down the shelf. He had no idea that the library is this huge. A help from a librarian assistant is impossible too. Hoi wouldn't want to spend a night in underground cell again. _"Where's those damn_ _thing, huh?"_ he thought eagerly.

"Where's Lady Emilia, by any chance?" A brown haired woman asks her friend, which he recognized as one of the librarian's assistants.

"She's not here, I'm afraid. Anything I can help?" she replied.

"Lord Riou said there was more books n his disposal. He will drop by soon."

"I see. I will pass on the message."

That's it. His eyes narrowed. He explored the library further, burying his body between the shadows of the bookshelf; preparing for more eavesdropping needs.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his nose. He crashed to a grand door in front of the staircase. "Who's that idiot, place a door here?" Then a thought stormed into his head. This must be the room they talked about. Slowly but surely, he knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here, sir?"

Hoi jumped in shock. No one call him 'sir' anyway. He regained his composure as he nervously laughing." I- I love reading, and I lack reading materials right now. I assumed there must be more books in this room." Emilia's assistant arched her eyebrows. She spends her day and night in the library, and never sees his feature around. She let out a simple smile." I am sorry sir, only the authorities are allowed to pass this point. This is the order from Lady Emilia herself." Hoi stood dumbfounded." Authorities? You mean the librarians?" He hid his uneasiness." I suppose you could say that. But it also consist of Lord Riou, Sir Shu, Sir Flik, Sir Humphrey, and some other…" she think for a minute."…Upper class soldiers." She finished her statement. Not exactly sure about her last line, though.

Hoi held out his tonfa, rather feel underestimated. Although he was an infamous thief, but he had his confidence in his skills. Quick and accurate, as he said, though another people call it 'pickpocket'.

"Well, lady, I'm also one of his personal recruits. One of… uh...108… sun…err...stars. Umm…" _What else that arrogant blonde boy said earlier? Guess next time I must listen more carefully when eavesdropping someone._" The star of…I forget. Whatever, it means I have the right too."

She was uncertain what to do; Hoi demonstrated his 'fighting ability' in front of her. She prayed in silent, watching as his tonfa almost hit the nearby shelf in several occasions." Sir, I advise you to ask Lady Emilia in person. I have no right for this matter. Please? No weapon in the library."

She couldn't describe how glad she was when that head slightly nodded. He abruptly jogged down the hallway.

*******************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Tome of Trouble

Pt. 2

Emilia sensed a bit of discomfort when she proceeds to finish her sashimi. Hoi is a good cook, as always. However, it's neither the dish nor the milieu as the problem. Her heart was slightly hovering for her seat at the library. Pushed it aside, she examined one to another face in the dining room. She envied their free time to chat, being a librarian wasn't as easy as most people think. She dislike those who toss anything they read just anywhere. Gather and put them back to their respective place drains her precious time. It's a good thing Lord Riou wasn't that type.

She discovered a fun thing to do during lunch. Everyone sat there to eat and tell stories to each other, most time was gossips or silly jokes, but every now and then you could hear some interesting news. She was half done when a fat guy bumped at her seat. She was startled, but the newcomer's question stopped her to interrupts his speech.

"Are you Emilia the librarian?"

She fixed her glasses. "As far as I know, I'm the only Emilia here."

"Uh, I want to… I need…a…book...a particular one…for…for…research. Yeah! Research! "He praised himself to find such excuse. "Hmm, if that's the matter, maybe you can use the rear room. But may I know what kind of research it is?" Her eyebrows furrowed. _This man is strange_, she noted in her mind. Hoi panicked. He blurted the very first line he could think of. "Um, I want to know the differences of…Pangaea, and ah! Phantaelessa, no, Phantalassee, err, I mean, Phantallassa, I'm sure the last one is right." He didn't lie; he doesn't even know what it means. He saw it once in Apple's bookcase.

"Well, here you go." She handed him a key, and he could feel his whole body is surrounded in joy." Remember; don't touch anything in the left bookcase.

_Left bookcase_. He will make sure he remembers. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"Do you the one named Emilia?" Once again her lunch was interrupted. This time by a weird old man, wearing a really big, unproportional bag. "Can I help you, sire?" Alhazred shook her hand." Alhazred. Nice to meet you. I'm interested in your library. I heard there's some rare tome kept in this castle." Emilia was annoyed. She didn't like anyone who make fun of book, or take a grip at them just to sell them later. This man was not an exceptional, at least before she realized. "You're…Alhazred the Tome Peddler?"

Alhazred groaned. "Actually, I'd like if you call me _collector_. I'm not selling them, anyway." Emilia's face burned. "Sorry, sire. But I have heard about your feat, collecting rare tomes from almost every country. I became a librarian because of that too." She chuckled awkwardly." What brings you here, sir Alhazred?" He folded his arms." I heard there are some old books here. Kinda intrigued, as you can say."

"I see. I'm afraid I can't give them. It's the property of the army. Lord Riou isn't present, but I assume he will be back this evening." Alhazred sighed heavily, stroked his beard." Once again, a young boy led an army in a cruel war, I see." He sipped his glass, the one Emilia ordered just now." Never mind. I understand. As a librarian, of course you won't want to part with your books. But I'll accept the offer. I'd like to see around. Can I leave my belongings in your library? Until I depart again." He stood. "It will be my pleasure. There's a room you can use."

* * *

Hoi looked around furiously. Nothing special inside, after all happiness he felt. He bounced back and frothing the room_. Where are those darn books?_

"Hoi? I don't know you're here. "He slid a book down with a loud thud. A boy with blue barrette greeted him. _What was his name? It goes along with a shrine. Temple-Templeton!_ "Good day. It's nothing, just an ordinary booksearch." Templeton gazed back to his maps, left him from further questions.

_Guess I'll wait till night…_

He nearly fell from his chair when he heard a woman—Emilia's voice. He hid behind a curtain. "Here you go, Sir. Feel free to look around." Alhazred seemed satisfied. He touched a hardcover book titled 'Era of magic' then moved to 'Time of the Ancient'." Might say this is well cared, and what a complete collection!" Hoi peeked." Half of New Leaf's was brought here along with us. Lady Teresa commanded us before she left."

The rest of the conversation remains unheard. _A new prey, a tasty one. Tonight._

* * *

"It's your turn, Viktor. C'mon."

"Oh, take it easy, Flik. I mean, who will attack a castle, belonged to an army who defeat Luca Blight?"

"Viktor, Your turn, for night watch."

"Geez, okay, okay. Don't look at me like that."

Flik turned around. Viktor waited for him until his shadow was vanished, and instead of guarding the frontyard, he went inside the bar." Flik is too serious sometime, eh?"

* * *

Hoi never imagine it will be so easy to sneak in. no one in position, and before 7.00 Pm, everyone is gathered in the castle. They said a show is being held starring a dancer named Karen. Normally he will join the crowd, but this chance is too good to miss.

******************

A book was set aside from the others, so he thought it was the most valuable one. Its cover is lush black, and somehow warm, like a living creature. He ran outside until he reached Kuskus port. He has no idea how to get out from the country without being seen, so he decided to steal a ship. Strangely, something made him feels sleepy. So sleepy that he determined to sleep before move on.

* * *

Alhazred found one of his books is missing, and soon as Emilia knew, they searched for it everywhere, with no luck. Alhazred is caught in horror; he knew it won't be good for the book in a wrong hand.

"Someone need my help?"

"Thank goodness! Tell me, Richmond, who do this, and where the book is now?"

Richmond took a coin from his grimy jacket." fear not, the great Richmond is here." He threw the coin into the air with style." I suggest you go to the port in Kuskus. If the thief decides to go onboard, he must be there. There's a warehouse in the port."

"Thank you, Richmond. I'll pay once we get back."

"Sigh, that's the problem. Why can't everyone pay in advance?"

* * *

They found Hoi, just like Richmond's deduction, drooling and snoring. "Should we wake him up?" Alhazred let out a devilish smile." Let him be, Lady. I'm sure it will serve him right. Can I meet your Leader now? I want to ask for his permission to stay overnight. We can get it back tomorrow. "Emilia glanced to the eerie black book in Hoi's embrace, trying to fight his sleep talk. "Maybe it's too late, but what kind of book is that, sire? Never seen one in my entire life." Alhazred poked his glasses back to its place, while suppressing his laugh. "Oh, of course you don't Lady Emilia. It's the one and only, a rare one I brought from the Queendom." He shut the door firmly before finally answered.

"Book of Condemnation."

A/N: Here you go. Sorry for the late update. Schedule has been tight, with exams and all, so forgive me. Just to clear things, Emilia isn't a newcomer, as we know she joins since Greenhill event, actually it's Hoi, but she rarely shows herself so Hoi think she's the newcomer. And Phantalassa is a term meaning'all sea' given for the only sea in ancient era, whereas the land is called Pangaea or 'all land" .I know, I'm not that good, but I hope you enjoy the story. See ya!


End file.
